Just Ask Her Out
by SaturnNights
Summary: Jaune has set aside the thought of dating, but with Ruby's unique advice, he decides to take a chance.


**Hello everyone, I hope you're all doing well. Welcome to a new story. I wasn't sure on what to do with this one, but in the end, I decided to make it a one shot. With that said, I hope you'll enjoy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of the characters, they are owned by Rooster Teeth._

* * *

Jaune awoke that morning, surprisingly feeling fine.

Not great, but not terrible either, much to his confusion.

Making his way out of bed, he noticed no loud noises or voices coming from throughout the house.

Jaune looked at the clock in his room, seeing that it was only seven in the morning.

_"I guess everyone decided to leave early." Jaune thought._

Jaune simply shrugged it off and went to the living room, only to find that the fridge was still open, dishes were left on the table and the news was still left on.

Jaune sighed and went to clean up.

_"One of these days, I'm not going to be there to clean up after them." Jaune thought._

After tidying up, Jaune checked his scroll, seeing that Ruby had texted him, earlier.

"Hey, Jaune, let's hang out today." Jaune read the text out loud.

Jaune responded with a simple statement of the word, sure and asked where they would meet up.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Ruby and Jaune agreed to meet at the park by Ruby's house.

Jaune immediately noticed that Ruby was staring at him awkwardly and not in the usual way.

Ruby had been his best friend for awhile and at this point he was used to her antics and her quirky personality.

Despite being a little loud and over the top, Ruby was still loyal and caring.

However, the look he was receiving at the moment was not giving off a pleasant feeling.

"Hey, Jaune?" Ruby said.

"Yeah." Jaune said.

"Do you ever think about dating?" Ruby asked.

Instantly, Jaune looked at her in shock, then did a double take as the blush creeping up on his face.

"Ruby, I'm flattered but I don't feel that way and you're already with someone." Jaune said, nervously.

Ruby looked at him for a moment before breaking out into a giggle.

"Not me." Ruby said, through her small fit of laughter.

"Don't worry, I only consider you a friend, I don't feel that way either." Ruby told him.

Jaune sighed out of relief.

"So, why did you bring up dating?" Jaune asked.

"Well, I just got to thinking, if you had a girlfriend, we could go on double dates." Ruby said.

"Speaking of which, how are you and Weiss doing?" Jaune asked.

"Great, but don't avoid the subject." Ruby told him.

"Besides, I've noticed that aside from me, you don't even talk to anyone else." Ruby said.

"I just don't have much to say." Jaune said.

Ruby looked at him, skeptically, while Jaune retaliated with a look of his own.

"Look, I appreciate the sentiment, but it's just not in the cards for me." Jaune said.

"I've never had a girlfriend or even gone on a date and even when I've tried, it's never ended well." Jaune told her.

"Come on, you've still got plenty of time." Ruby said.

Jaune looked away, thinking about it but still nodding his head.

"There's plenty of women here, why not ask one of them out?" Ruby suggested.

"No way." Jaune responded.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I don't even know anyone here." Jaune pointed out.

"Why should that matter?" Ruby asked.

"Well, excuse me for actually wanting to get to know a person before I ask them out on a date." Jaune said.

"Fair enough, but wouldn't it mean you would have less pressure on you if you don't know them?" Ruby questioned.

"They wouldn't know you, you wouldn't know them and even if it doesn't work out, you can't say you didn't try." Ruby said.

Jaune looked at her with a look of both confusion and disbelief.

It was honestly always astounding to him, how Ruby could make so much sense and yet make no sense at all, whatsoever.

"What about her?" Ruby asked, while pointing towards someone.

Jaune looked to where Ruby was pointing, seeing a blonde woman who immediately caused his heart to race.

The blonde woman was surrounded by people, groaning at her puns which actually made Jaune laugh a little.

Jaune stepped back, his voice sounding a bit more hectic in tone than before.

"Nope, that is not happening." Jaune said.

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby, she is way out of my league." Jaune said.

"She's clearly strong, she has a great sense of humor, not to mention that she's gorgeous." Jaune said.

"There is no way I even have a chance." Jaune said.

"Just ask her out." Ruby plead.

"Trust me on this one." Ruby said.

"Ruby." Jaune said.

"Just humor me." Ruby said.

Jaune sighed and nodded yes, already prepared for what was about to happen.

_"Okay, I go over there, I ask the random, beautiful woman out, best case scenario she simply says no and then I leave." Jaune thought._

As Jaune approached, he noticed that the crowd of people were walking away.

_"Well, at least this'll be less embarrassing than I thought it would be." Jaune thought._

"Hey." The blonde woman said.

Jaune flinched for a moment, but regained what composure he had, a second later.

"Hey." Jaune said.

"Can I help you?" The blonde woman asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering… do you want to go out sometime?" Jaune said.

Jaune wasn't sure if getting straight to the point was the right call to make, but he didn't want to draw out his embarrassment for long and felt like he just had to get it over with.

The blonde woman's eyes widened in surprise before her expression changed into one of joy.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, to which Jaune gasped in shock.

"I'd love to." She said.

Jaune was at a loss for words, simply standing there as the shock from the fact that she had actually said yes was still setting in.

"I'm Yang, by the way." Yang said.

Jaune snapped out of it and managed to find the words to respond.

"I'm Jaune." Jaune said.

"Well then Jaune, here's my number." Yang said, as she pulled out her scroll to show him her number.

Jaune typed it in and immediately received a picture of Yang.

"That way, whenever I call, you'll see me." Yang said.

Jaune's blush intensified, only for it to grow more as Yang kissed his cheek again.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Yang said.

"Yeah." Jaune said, cringing mentally since he had wanted to say more.

As Yang walked away, Jaune smiled and walked back towards Ruby.

Ruby was sitting on a park bench, her legs crossed, her hands resting behind her head and a smug smirk on her face.

"So, how did it go?" Ruby asked, knowingly.

"Okay, you were right." Jaune admitted.

* * *

**Later.**

Ruby returned home, immediately being enveloped in a hug as she entered through the doorway.

"Thank you!" Yang said.

"Yang, please stop." Ruby plead, her voice becoming more strained.

"Sorry." Yang said, as she let go.

"It's alright." Ruby said.

"Thank you, so much, I owe you one." Yang said.

"Don't mention it." Ruby said.

As Yang walked to her room, Ruby smirked once more.

Yang had been wanting to ask Jaune out for months, but despite her cool attitude, she had been too nervous to do so.

Ruby had decided that day to take matters into her own hands and tell Yang that she would set them up.

Yang had been hesitant, but agreed to Ruby playing matchmaker.

Ruby had wanted to see both Yang and her friend, Jaune, happy.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and called up her girlfriend.

"Hey, Weiss, are you up for a double date this weekend?" Ruby asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile.**

Jaune returned home, seeing that his family had returned.

"Hey, where have you been?" Saphron asked.

Jaune looked up and smiled a genuine smile, something rare for him.

No one noticed, except for Saphron, who knew that look all too well.

"Oh, I see." Saphron said, with a knowing look in her eyes.

Jaune chuckled at her response and went to his room.

As he sat down on his bed, his scroll went off.

As he looked at it, he smiled once more as he saw the picture of Yang.


End file.
